The invention relates to a semiconductor arrangement with a metal layer arranged on the semiconductor surface, which metal layer comprises, at least on the outside, gold and on which is a connection region of gold.
In modern semiconductor technology efforts are made to contact individual components or integrated semiconductor circuits without wires. For this purpose contacting strips are used, which have a number of tongues, prongs or webs, which corresponds to the number of electrodes to be contacted. Contacts must be mounted on the semiconductor bodies, which contacts project above the semiconductor surface so that these contact peaks can be easily connected to the associated contacting strips. Therefore there are mounted on the surface of the semiconductor body metal conductive paths which extend from the connected semiconductor region, on an insulating layer covering the semiconductor surface, and there end in a contact surface. Gold peaks are electrolytically deposited on these contact surfaces. Then the associated parts of the contacting strip are secured to these gold peaks, which can be, for example, up to 100 .mu.m thick.
In this case extremely high requirements are made of the bond strength of these electrolytically deposited gold contact peaks at the underlay. Thus, for example, in the case of a certain semiconductor circuit gold peaks are deposited, the cross-sectional area of which amounts to approximately 60 .times. 60 .mu.m. It is required that this contact resists a separating force of 50 p. This corresponds to a tensile strength which lies only slightly below the tensile strength of pure gold. From this results the fact that the bond strength of the gold contact peak to the conducting path lying therebelow must be greater than or equal to the tensile strength of the gold per se.